


Like dreamers do

by letitmclennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Happy Anniversary!, Jealousy, John is a sweet cutie pie tho, M/M, Mclennon day, Paul's jealous, mention of Cynthia, mention of Stuart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: "Come on, I'll walk you home."Paul turned to John, looking at him bewildered."Why?"John shrugged, smiling vaguely, "Why not? I want to.""But there's no need.""Shut up and walk, come on!"





	Like dreamers do

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Paul turned to John, looking at him bewildered.

"Why?"

John shrugged, smiling vaguely, "Why not? I want to."

"But there's no need."

"Shut up and walk, come on!"

John pulled him by the sleeve of his jacket, urging him to start walking.

Paul decided not to protest anymore. He had no reason. In the last few months, since John was at the Liverpool College of Art, since he had met his new girlfriend, Cynthia, and that other Stuart idiot, Paul had become a simple second best. Or at least, it was how he felt. John was older, he had found people of his own age. If he wasn’t at school, he was with Cynthia. If he wasn’t with Cynthia, he was hanging around with fucking Stuart. Paul could just content himself spending time with him during their lunch breaks or during one of their gigs.

So now that John was offering him what Paul had only dreamed of during the last few nights, just a few minutes for them alone, as it hadn’t been happening for long, Paul simply accepted and followed John, who began to cross Woolton's golf course.

A weird, almost awkward silence wrapped them, and Paul bit his lip. God, he hated feeling like that with John. It almost seemed like they had just met, or worse, like they had nothing more to say to each other. He should do something to get out of that awkward silence, but what? Some kind of comment on that evening's gig? Nothing interesting happened, and John would understand immediately that he was just trying to start a pathetic conversation.

"Fancy a fag?"

There he is! As always, John read in his mind and found the right words. Simple, but so fucking right. He gave voice to that tangle of thoughts and feelings and doubts and various crap that stirred inside Paul.

"Sure."

John sat down under the first tree they met. Paul settled next to him, while John took a cigarette from his package. The last one, in fact.

"Care to share?"

"Only because I forgot mine at home."

Liar. He had his cigarettes, he had them in his jacket pocket, but he would never let this chance pass. Fuck, he was so pathetic!

John handed him the cigarette for the first drag. Paul allowed himself all the time in the world to breath the cigarette’s smoke. After passing it to John, he let himself go backwards, lying on the fresh April lawn. John imitated him.

"John?"

"What?"

God, he wanted to tell him a lot of things but he didn’t have the courage to say even a single one.

"Never mind."

He wanted to tell John that he had been missing him to death those days, that he had begun to dream of him again, as he had before meeting him, before that incredible day in early July.

He wanted to tell him he was fucking jealous, because of Cynthia, because of Stuart.

He would like to, yes, but he was afraid of how John could make fun of him. It was something he cared about and being teased by John would be hard to accept. John could be so mean when he wanted to.

"Paul?" John called him, exhaling the smoke and passing the cigarette.

"Mm?"

"Do you know that in a couple of months it will be three years since we met?"

"Ah..." Paul said, the cigarette hanging in the air, "Really?"

He pretended to be surprised, but fuck, he knew perfectly well that it was three years. As if he hadn’t kept count of the days since John entered his life and had literally messed up with it.

"Aye."

Paul smiled to himself, feeling particularly bold, "It seems a lot more time."

“ What are you trying to say?”

"Only it seems like a lifetime.”

Paul snorted and a puff of smoke dispersed in the cool April air as he passed the almost-finished cigarette back to the owner.

"Because it’s so difficult to be with me, isn’t it?"

Paul laughed, "It is!"

John didn’t say anything, much to Paul’s surprise, who already expected one of his witty remarks.

"At least I made you laugh."

Paul blinked and turned to him, just in time to see him putting out his cigarette on the ground.

"What?"

"You got it." John repeated quietly, "You hardly said something tonight."

"It's not tr-"

"Not to mention the last few months. You keep ignoring me."

"Me? You're joking, I hope."Paul sat up and looked at him indignantly, "You're the one who's always around with his new little friends."

John raised an eyebrow, his expression amused rather than annoyed, " _Little friends_?"

"Yes, that Cynthia or whatever her name is, and that other Stuart asshole. Shit, John, you're always with them now. Who can be with you anymore?"Paul snapped.

Yes, he knew perfectly well that he was ridiculous making a jealousy scene worse than a kid with his first crush, but it was John who brought up the subject.

"Ah, here's the problem then, you're jealous."

Paul bit his lip nervously. Here, now John would tease him until the end of his days. So he tried miserably to turn the corner.

"You’re wrong."

John laughed softly, reaching out to grab the collar of Paul’s jacket and draw the guy close to him. Paul's eyes widened in surprise, finding himself the next second with his hands on John's chest.

"I understood very well instead. I made my princess jealous, but you don’t have to be."

Paul hadn’t yet fully understood why he found himself on John out of the blue, but the feeling of John's warm body under his wasn’t  certainly unpleasant.

"Yeah,please. As if I didn’tknow, that it's easier being with Cynthia. Or that you find Stuart more interesting, because he is a painter and you two have more interests in common."

John continued to laugh, hugging Paul, who still pouted despite John's arms holding him tightly.

"You really are a jerk, Paul."

" _You_ are."

"You more."

"That's not true!" Paul protested thinking he might had won he had won this round, when John didn’t answer.

John who always wanted to have the last word in all their bickering, as well as Paul.

The latter smiled to himself now considering his certain victory and resting on John's chest, when John began to sing almost imperceptibly.

_"And I_

_Oh I'll be there "_

"John?"

To Paul's surprise, John sat up, while the other moved a little to look at him, perplexed.

_"Waiting for you,_

_You, you came just one dream ago "_

John continued to sing, raising his voice, and giving him a big smile. He grabbed his hands and dragged him to his feet. Paul followed him, unable to resist. Not that he really wanted to.

_"And now I know that I will love you_

_I knew when you first said hello "_

As soon as they were both standing, John pulled him closer with his arm around his waist, starting to move on the silent notes of the song he was singing. A dance so awkward in which Paul let himself be led, still too upset that it was really happening.

_"That's how I know_

_That I will love you "_

Paul smiled when John sang softly those last verses, winking mischievously.

_"And I waited for your kiss_

_Waited for the bliss_

_Like dreamers do "_

When John stopped singing, he held Paul even closer to himself.

"Do you think this is enough to make me forgive you?" Paul asked, but found himself holding John as well.

John wrinkled his nose and approached him to rub it against Paul's. 

"Absolutely yes."

Paul's heart lost a beat, telling to fuck off to his most rational part that screamed, 'Seriously, Paul, do you just need lovey dovey eyes and some sweet-talks to give in?’

_Fuck, yes!_

"And now maybe you even think I should kiss you, don’t you?"

John shrugged, with that smile that made Paul want to slap him and then immediately lure him into the most passionate kiss.

"I'm a dreamer, you know?"

John looked for his mouth, trying to kiss him, but Paul just moved away.

"Big deal, so am I."

"Then, see? You should really kiss me."John murmured, a simple whisper on Paul's lips that nevertheless made him shiver.

When Paul wrapped his arms around John's neck, he really hoped it wasn’t just another dream, because he had no intention of waking up in his bed. Alone. Again.

"Like dreamers do?"

That's why he trusted John and closed his eyes.

And he waited.

_"Like dreamers do."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and... HAPPY MCLENNON DAY, the most beautiful day of the year for the Beatles fandom.   
> I'm always so happy in this time of the year.  
> And of course, every year I have to write something to celebrate John and Paul. This time I've made this collaboration with lovely @whydontwedoitontheinternet.  
> We thought of something that could be written but also drawn! You'll find the drawing on tumblr as soon as possibile!  
> So the first thank you is for her. <3  
> The second is for Vale, that beated the story. Thanks for your always perfect help. <3   
> Thank you to everyone that read the story. I hope you like it. :3  
> And thank you to John and Paul that inspires me every day! <3  
> Don't forget to follow all the special shows for Mclennon week on [Mclennon radio](http://www.mclennonradio.com/). Me, Marco, Anny and Vale have a lot of surprises for you.   
>  Byeeeeee!! <3   
> Chiara


End file.
